


Not Your Redemption

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, me doing a trope i hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When Loki wants to change the course of his life, he comes to you to save him.





	Not Your Redemption

It was his hands that got to you the most.  There were so many things about him that got to you.  His tall frame.  The pale blue, sometimes green of his eyes.  The way he held himself.  The little sneer.  The fact he wasn’t always a he and when she wasn’t she was she seemed even more ravenous for you.  The way when things got really down and dirty he stopped asking, he started demanding.

You knew he was never going to be a good partner.  He wasn’t even really a good person a lot of the time.  He was selfish and narcissistic.  Trusting Loki with your heart was a mistake.  You could trust him with your body though.  With those hands, he could play your body like you were an instrument and he was writing a symphony.  He had long dexterous fingers that he used to ghost over your skin until you were shivering and begging, your skin covered in goosebumps.  He used them to dig into your thighs as he held you up and fucked you hard, leaving small bruises where they bit into your flesh.  He used them to trace over your lips, making them part and suck his long digits in, swirling your tongue around them.  To strike you as you lay over his lap, making a hot sting blossom in your ass cheeks.  To thrust inside of you dragging over your g-spot making you scream his name as you come.

Loki wasn’t necessarily a bad person.  He just wasn’t necessarily a good one.  Not husband material in any case.  He was fun to be around.  He spoke to you of things you could barely even understand.  And he was good with his hands.

Those hands caress your skin now.  His nails skimming up your side as you lie face to face.  He looks down at you with hooded eyes, his tongue darting over his lips.

“So tell me, my lord.  What brings you to Midgard today?”  You ask.

He smiles, his eyes twinkling.  “Why so formal, darling? You don’t need to use titles with me.”

You start to nuzzle under his neck, placing slow soft kisses on his smooth skin.  “I just don’t normally see you this often.  Three times in one week?  I thought I needed to up my reverence to match.”

Loki rolls you over so he’s leaning over you, one of his thighs between yours.   You pull yourself against it and start rolling your hips so your pussy rubs against his sinewy muscle.  He growls softly and leans in and kisses you.  Your tongues dance together and you hum into the kiss.

“Maybe I should show you some reverence.”  He says breaking the kiss and beginning to move his way down your body.  He places slow, lingering kissing on your bare skin as he moves, breaking up every few words he speaks.  “Would you like that, my darling?  For me to worship you?  It will be very few mortals who can claim to be worshipped by a god.”  By the time he’s finished talking he’s spread your legs and positioned himself between them.

You hum, lifting your hips up needily.  “I bet you say that to all the mortal girls.”

He chuckles and his long fingers dig into your thighs, pulling you back to the mattress and placing a large open mouth kiss right over your pussy.  His tongue swirls around tasting as much of you as he can.  The remnants of your recent foray still fresh.  He hums and starts moving his mouth greedily.  Lapping his tongue around, and using his lips to nip at your folds.

You slowly roll your hips against his mouth.  Each time you move up his fingers bite into your flesh until he takes one and thrusts two of his long fingers inside you.  One simple curl of them inside you and they’re pressing against your g-spot.  You moan and arch off the bed, reaching for his hair, moaning his name.

He works his fingers inside of you with the expertise of someone who had been doing it for thousands of years.  You writhe under him as you lose all control.  He twists his wrist grinding his knuckles against your g-spot as he sucks and nips at your clit.  Shivers run up and down your spine, your whole body tenses and you come.  You curve off the bed as your legs tremble and you gush.  He drinks it up, a quiet growl bubbling up from within him.

You relax back against the mattress and Loki crawls up your body.  You assume that that was a precursor to the main event.  Instead, he just collapses down on top of you, resting his head on your chest.  “I love the sound of my name on your lips.  And how you taste on mine.”

You hum and run your hands through his long dark hair.  “You’re spoiling me, Loki.  Be careful or I’ll expect you to stick around.”

He doesn’t say anything for a while, just lies there, his fingers running up and down your side.  “Would that be so bad?  Maybe I could stay for a while.”

You laugh.  “I’m sure you’d really love just living like a mortal here with me.  How long before I’m chased out of my town because you’ve done something like turned the streets to ice cream.”

Loki chuckles and starts placing slow kisses along your collarbone.  “That’s not how my magic works.”

“You know what I mean though.  You aren’t meant for this life and I’m not meant for yours.”  You say, your hands moving from his hair down his neck.

“Why can’t I be?  I like being with you.”  He says.

You sigh.  This is going to be painful.  He does this from time to time.  Things don’t go well for him and he thinks you can rescue him somehow.  Only to grow bored and leave without a word.   “How long before you leave this time?  You know I bore you.”

He props himself up and looks down into your eyes, the expression one of hurt.  “It’s never you I tire of.  It’s this world.”

“It’s not just this world.  It’s all worlds.  You can’t keep still and as soon as you get bored you play your tricks without considering the consequences.”  You say.

He smiles.  It’s a little wicked and his eyes glitter.  “Oh, I consider them.  Sometimes I make such elaborate plans and delight in watching them play out.  Like dominos falling.”

“Which is even more reason to remind you that this won’t work.”  You say exasperated.  “People get hurt, Loki.  Your plans hurt people.  When will I be one of them?”

“I would never hurt you.”  He says outraged.  His face softens and he leans his forehead against yours.   “Besides you make me want to be a better person.”

You shake your head.  “I’m not your redemption ark, Loki.”

He sits up and looks at you eyes narrowed.  He had expected you to say yes.  To be grateful that he was good to you despite having no concerns about how he treats other people.  “You don’t believe in me either.  Why is it no one thinks I can be better?”

You sit up and look at him. “It’s not that at all.  I’ve seen you at your best.  But if you want to be better that’s on you.  I can’t fix you.  Only you can.”  You explain.  “Besides it’s not true.”

“What’s not true?”  He asks you, getting off the bed and starting to pull on his clothes.

“That everyone expects the worst of you.”  You reply.  “Lots of people, sure.  You’ve left them with little choice.  But Thor only ever expects you to do better.”

Loki glares at you.  Ice could form on the look he’s giving you right now.  “Thor is a bleeding heart.  And I told you not to bring him up to me.”

“Loki, this here is why this won’t work.  If you want to stay, you can stay.  But you need to stop pretending like it’s not just a brief holiday for you.”

He stops what he’s doing and frowns.  “I want to be a better person.  I like my tricks, but I don’t want to be the villain.”

“Then be a better person.  I know you can.  You aren’t evil.  But I’m not who can save you.  Only you can do that.”  You move behind him and wrap your arms around his waist.  “I obviously love you, Loki.  But that’s not my job.”

He sighs.  “Can I stay here for a while anyway?”

You kiss his cheek.  “You know I can’t say no to you.  Of course, you can, my lord.”

He turns, to face you, the twinkle returning to his eye.  “You really do ask for trouble don’t you?”

You pull him back down on top of you, knowing that that is all the answer he needs.


End file.
